


Capitulation

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Ghost Recon [1]
Category: Ghost Recon: Breakpoint, Ghost Recon: Wildlands, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon, Wildlands
Genre: F/M, LMAO, One-Shot Series, Smut, Some angst?, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: Socorro has worked her entire life to get to this point: Up for a position as one of the infamous "Ghosts", the only thing standing in her way is the frustrating Cole D. Walker. That frustration, however, takes a highly unexpected turn.





	Capitulation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sucked into the Ghost Recon fandom and there's no going back lmao. Socorro is my OC Nomad. You can find out more about her on my side tumblr dedicated to Ghost Recon: Wildlands and Breakpoint here: https://coco-el-fantasma.tumblr.com/
> 
> *I'm new to the fandom so please ignore anything that is not canon, I did this just for fun*

Some years before Operation Kingslayer

The base was quieter than a cemetery at this time of night. Everyone was either asleep or had headed down to the nearest town to grab a drink after another day of routine drills. For Socorro, it was simply another restless night. Tonight she would run five laps around the compound just as she always did when she could not sleep at night, waiting for the results of her final evaluation that she had completed over a week ago. She had been selected as a possible candidate for Delta Company, 1st Battalion, aka The Ghost program, and because of that, she had been training every day, pushing herself well past her limits. When she was training, she felt on top of the world. Most of her instructors commended her on her efforts, citing that they had never seen anyone with such tenacity. It was all she had ever known from the time she graduated high school. From the way they spoke, she would be leading her own unit within the year. Everyone seemed to have huge expectations for her. All except one.

Cole D. Walker.

Ever since she stepped foot onto this base six months ago, he had been a complete thorn in her side. He always second-guessed her, critiqued her form, made her second guess if she was even worthy of being here. It was actually his say that she was waiting upon to know for sure if she would be accepted into the 1st Battalion or not. Whether or not she was truly _Ghost material_. Everyone else had turned in their evaluations. All she needed was his. 

As she neared the end of her fourth lap, she noticed a figure over by the barracks, watching her. The overhead lights illuminated their figure slightly but not enough to where she could make out their facial features. As she drew closer, her muscles tightened and her breathing became a bit more labored than it had been when she was running. Speak of the devil and he shall appear as her father would always say. So there he stood as she came to a halt, an unimpressed look marred upon his face. Socorro approached him, straightening out as she gave him a salute.

“Colonel Walker.” she spoke in a professional manner.

“At ease.” he responded.

Socorro hesitantly lowered her hand. She had probably said a grand total of three sentences to him during her entire stay here. He knew she found him to be unbearable. There was a brazenness about him that rubbed her the wrong way yet also drew you into him. He excelled at what he did and he knew it. He was the type of man who made sure that you knew it as well.

“Why aren’t you out drinking with your buddies?” He asked casually.

“I don’t drink, sir.” Socorro responded monotonously.

From what she could see in the darkness, his upper lip twitched upward. A cheeky grin of disbelief, “Bullshit. What kinda soldier doesn’t drink?”

For some reason, the comment being made annoyed her. She had worked too hard to have her accolades judged upon what she did with her free time

“The kind of soldier who doesn’t like to fucking drink. Sir” She snapped.

Her face drained of blood realizing she had just cursed, though unintentionally, at a superior officer. His cheeky grin faded, taking on a more critical look.

“To my office.” he ordered. Socorro looked at him puzzled, causing him to raise his voice once again, “Now soldier.” 

He enunciated that last word with a hint of disdain as he turned heel. _Fuck me_ , Socorro groaned as she did what she was told. If anything, the best case scenario, she would get the standard lecture of why one should not speak back to a superior officer. Worst case, she had just blown her shot at ever getting a promotion so long as he had a say. Once inside his office, Walker leaned against his desk, gesturing to one of two seats that sat before it. Here it was. Her verbal execution. With her chin held up high, she approached, taking a seat. He watched her like a hawk with the never-ending pools of brown that he called eyes. To be frank, she could find herself getting lost in them at certain points during her training. A void of darkness that was almost welcoming, soft but at the same time could be cruel and fierce. 

“Now before I jump into all the many different ways what you just did could diminish your paygrade or even earn you a day or two in the clink-” he began to state, “Let’s discuss your candidacy for the Delta Company-”

Upon mentioning Delta Company, she immediately stood up. If he was about to assassinate her with his critiques, she felt she had the right to stand up for herself. After all, this was her lifeblood. Her family's lifeblood. Since graduating high school, she had known nothing else. The army had put her through college, set her and her family up with decent housing, and gave her the opportunity to give her immigrant parents what they had always wanted: The American Dream. Her sudden action, caused the colonel to raise a brow, curious as to what she was doing. 

Unfashionably, she cleared her throat before speaking, “Excuse me, Colonel Walker-”

“Cole.” he interrupted almost gleefully.

The sudden interjection caught her off guard, ruining her momentum, “W-what?”

“You may call me Cole. Ain’t no need for formalities here.” he responded.

Socorro balled up her fist, trying to regather her thoughts, “Cole.” she scoffed, “Before you proceed to tell me why I am unfit for the Ghost program, I just wanted to say I have worked my ass off to get to this point. I did not come from a military background. My parents were immigrants who came here with nothing. This has been the only thing I have ever known.”

Walker leaned back into his desk a bit more, crossing his arms over his chest. There was a faint hint of an impudent grin, “Go on.”

Socorro took a deep breath continuing, “I am an expert in communications as well as psychological and unconventional warfare which is why they even first considered for this position. I’m the second best weapons specialist on this base-” 

“Imma stop you right there.” he said with a hand raised, “I can blow sunshine up your ass all day but I’ll spare ya.” He said leaning up off the desk, “The main reason I brought you here was to inform you that I have made my decision about your candidacy.”

Socorro immediately backed down, her eyes filled with surprise, waiting for him to continue. He seemed to be enjoying keeping her waiting as he bit his lower lip ever so slightly.

“You got tenacity. Something these other blowhards lack. I know you’re on that field every morning at oh six hundred and every evening at twenty hundred. I see you constantly with your nose in a book, I know you know how to dismantle an ACR and put it back together better than ever before.”

He took another step towards her, closing the distance between them. Socorro had nowhere to back up to, seeing as there was still a chair directly behind her. She kept her face as inscrutable as possible but she was finding it harder the closer he got. He was untraditionally handsome. A nose that a little too big, a face intimidatingly strong and angled, and a bush of hair on his head and face that were definitely against military regulation.

“You think I don’t notice because I don’t shower you in compliments like some of these other softies, well, believe me, I’ve noticed. I knew since the day you started.” He held his hand out to her, “Welcome to the 1st battalion. Ghost.”

Socorro looked at him with disbelief. She blinked repeatedly, trying to register what she was feeling. She was overjoyed, really she was. But-

“You’re telling me you knew your decision this entire time?” she pointed out, “That if you weren’t such an asshole I could have finished sooner.”

Once again he interrupted her, this time with a combination of action and words, “If you finished sooner we couldn’t do this.”

With his outstretched hand, he grasped her by her wrist, pulling her towards him. Without warning, his lips smashed in hers in an open embrace. Socorro’s eyes widened as she shoved him back, far enough that he stumbled into the desk but close enough that she was still able to backhand with a thunderous result. His head whipped to the side, already blood began to drip protrude from a resulting cut on his lip. Socorro was so caught off guard by her own action, she approached him haphazardly.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry-” she began.

“Nope. Apologies are all mine.” he began, wiping the blood from his lip, “Got a little ahead of myself.”

Socorro reached out, touching his arm. Once again, she was startled by the sudden growing attraction as her fingers briefly touched his skin. They wandered, feeling the tributaries of his veins running up and down his arm. He was as warm as a pleasant sunny day, and she was could not help but yearn for more of that warmth. She felt his body shift, causing her to open her eyes. He leaned into her, a whole lot less sudden this time. He watched her with cautious eyes, ensuring that this time there would be no retaliation. He closed in until the tip of his nose began to just barely graze against hers. Her mouth opened slightly, this time, ready to receive the taste of him on her lips. His mustache brushed lightly again the top of her lip, sending chills down her back as she firmly grasped the collar of his shirt. 

She pulled him into her, their lips smashing against each other, their tongues eventually intertwining. She could taste the metallic residue left behind from the blood he had failed to wipe off, mixed with the taste of a recently inhaled cigarette. Nevertheless, they appeared to be starving for the others touch. Walker twirled her around quickly and began to push back, their lips hardly parting. The only time their lips separated was when Socorro incidentally bumped into his desk. Perhaps incidentally was not the correct word as Walker seemed to have intentionally pinned her between it and himself. She fumbled with his belt, a satisfied grin etched on her face as she heard the subtle clink of the buckle falling against the floor. He was already showing that he was more than ready to take her, but he had other ideas at this moment. 

He grinned as he placed his hands on her waist, turning her around before he pushed her against the desk. She planted her hands on the surface of the desk, lifting her shirt up just enough that he could litter her back in kisses as he worked his way up. He teased her with his lips and occasionally his tongue, delicately dragging them along.

His hands wandered over the front of her body, one hand slipping under her shirt, cupping her breast as the other trailed down, down, down…

He managed to get his hand down her leg, slipping past the elastic band of her jogging pants. His hand was hot as an iron against her cold flesh. He groped her thigh before swiftly moving upward and inward. As his fingers reached their destination, she arched her back as he whispered into the curve of her neck.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Socorro sighed as his finger began to gently glide over her folds, making back and forth motions. One finger became two, making her hunger for more as she began to shift her hips, getting as much friction as possible. She gasped lightly as his fingers began to slip in and out. He took his other hand out from under her shirt, pushing her long dark mane off to one side, exposing her neck to him. He began with gentle kisses, graduating to open mouth as his hand drifted back to her front. His hand clasped around her neck, with just the right amount of pressure, she began to moan. They continued like this for quite some time until it just was not enough. 

He whipped her back around, his arms outstretching past her and onto the desk. Items began to clatter to the floor as he cleared the surface of all items and papers. Next, he grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up and flinging her down on the desk’s surface. He approached from another angle, pulling down on her bottoms and panties with them. Quickly she removed her shirt, leaving only her bra as he began to take off his jeans. It wasn’t long before his full weight was pinning her against the desk’s surface. This was by no means comfortable but all she could focus on was the throbbing ache between her legs that begged to be quenched. She felt the head of his shaft teasing her as he adjusted himself. He entered her with such a rush she gasped embarrassingly loud. 

He grinned at her, his brown eyes taking in every slight twitch of her lips as he began to shift his hips. She flung her legs apart, wrapping them around his heaving back, wanting to get as much of him as possible. She could not help but shudder with each thrust, trembling and moaning as she melted into him, her head rolling to the side as she clutched onto his biceps. She could feel the growing sensation of quietus threatening to take her. When she did release, she became nerveless, a flesh bag of bones dangling off all sides of the desk. Walker, however, was far from finished.

“Oh we’re not done yet sweetheart.” he whispered into her ear, nibbling on earlobe before sitting back up. He wrapped his hand around her throat, once again eliciting her need for his body, “We still need to talk about your punishment for talking back to a superior officer.”

With a coy grin, she placed her hand over the one that was wrapped around her throat, tightening his grip, “I’m sure we can think of something.”


End file.
